E-XD Infiltrator Droid
|-|Protocol Mode= |-|Attack Mode= Summary The E-XD Infiltrator Droid was a model of reconnaissance droid utilized by the Galactic Empire’s Imperial Navy. They resembled a normal protocol droid at first glance but could quickly go into “attack mode” and were in fact quite lethal. They were put into production by Grand Admiral Thrawn and in 2 BBY. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A with physical strikes. 9-A with blasters. High 7-A via self-destruct Name: E-XD Infiltrator Droid Origin: Star Wars Gender: Genderless, Masculine programming Age: Varies Classification: Reconnaissance, infiltration, and combat droid Allegiance: Galactic Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (can switch between protocol droid like body plan and larger & agile combat droid body plan), Energy Projection (thanks to directed energy weapons built into their arms), skilled pilots, skilled hand to hand combatants, skilled marksmen, somewhat competent spies Attack Potency: Small Building level with physical strikes (Can punch holes in thick metal plating plastoid composite tough enough to withstand repeated blaster fire). Small Building level with blasters (The inbuilt blasters in their arms should be at the very least as powerful as the SE-14r favoured by Stormtrooper corps soldiers if not as powerful as their E-11 rifles). Large Mountain level+ via self-destruct (At the heart of their self-destruct mechanism is a proton warhead which appears to be anti-capital grade and which Garazeb Orrelios fully believed to be capable of vaporizing Chopper Base. Its power was proven when EXD-9’s self-destruction unleashed a blast which ripped clean through the hull of an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer and crippled the vessel) Speed: Superhuman (Faster than Garazeb Orrelios) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Should be able to withstand the forces of their own physical strikes. Can take numerous shots from something like Zeb’s bo-rifle in blaster configuration) Stamina: Can continue fighting so long as their power cells have charge. Range: Extended melee range in attack mode due to the sheer length of their limbs, dozens of metres with their inbuilt blasters. Standard Equipment: Blasters built into their arms, advanced sensors and long range optical devices built into their heads, proton warhead (for self-destruct purpose), each E-XD has its own Tactical Infiltrator Pod. Intelligence: Somewhat high by combat droid standards. Programmed to do whatever it takes to complete a mission, including not fighting when necessary so as not to blow their cover and investigating/infiltrating locations of interest in order to gather intel. Skilled pilots. Skilled mechanics capable of repairing themselves in the field with whatever they can get their hands on. Skilled and dangerous combatants. Weaknesses: * If the battery charge runs out, they’ll just deactivate. * Despite their programming granting them a far greater degree of independent thinking capabilities compared to typical combat droids, they’re still nowhere near as intelligent as true tactical droids and not as truly adaptable as living fully sentient combatants. * Their droid brains and self-destruct mechanisms can be hacked into and rewired/reprogrammed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Robots Category:Military Category:Spies Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Pilots Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7